Знайти нашийник 8: «Дог»
}} Знайти нашийник 8: «Дог» ( ) — квест Dead Money, доповнення до Fallout: New Vegas. Історія Бажання знайти «С'єрра-Мадре» привело Кур'єра Віллу, де він виявився бранцем Батька Елайджі — колишнього старійшини Братства Сталі, схибленого на довоєнних технологіях. Покинувши голограму на міській площі, Кур'єр повинен виконувати вказівки Елайджі — нашийник не передбачає іншого результату. Першим завданням буде відшукати на Віллі трьох інших «відвідувачів», які у свій час попалися в пастку «С'єрра-Мадре», і зібрати з них команду для проникнення в казино, розташованого на вершині гори. Як вже з'ясував Елайджа, поодинці туди потрапити неможливо, тому йому потрібна допомога сторонніх, чия лояльність, як і Кур'єра, забезпечена ошийниками. Опис Один з трьох квестів першого акту доповненняФормально 1 із 3. Поділ на акти згадується в редакторі, а квест «Відкриття «С'єрра-Мадре»» закінчується ще у Мохаве.. Кур'єр повинен дістатися до поліцейської дільниці Вілли і, відшукавши там «жертву ВПЕ», домогтися його прихильності і привести на міську площу, до фонтану з голограмою невідомої жінки. Завдання * 10 Відшукайте Дога у поліцейській дільниці на Віллі. * 20 Обшукайте підвал поліцейської дільниці і знайдіть спосіб звільнити Дога. * 30 Підійдіть до камери Дога і з допомогою Піп-бою програйте аудіозапис з підвалу. * 40 Домовтеся з Догом і прийміть його в свою команду.* *''Фактично, тут повинен бути вказаний Бог, а не Дог.'' Докладне проходження Елайджа порадить розпочати пошуки з Дога, назвавши його «надійним союзником», з чого Кур'єр може зрозуміти, що вони добре знайомі. Наостанок він додав, що нещодавно втратив зв'язок з Догом, а про двох інших полонених нічого не знає. На пошуки Кур'єру треба податися на захід Вілли, минувши район лікарні і північний вхід в район Пуеста-дель-Соль. В допомогу собі Кур'єр може налаштуватися на частоту 631.08 Hz, щоб послухати, про що говорить об'єкт його пошуків. По дорозі Кур'єр зустріне декількох людей-привидів, спочатку тільки женців, а про наближення до першого з них його сповістить Елайджа, що, втім, буде робити регулярно, звертаючись через вуличні репродуктори і даючи поради по мірі відвідування тих чи інших місць, а також про подальші дії. На стінах також попадеться кілька написів, які запрошують до діалогу, або з філософським змістом, часто згадки БогаGOD або DOG, англійською мовою, частково перевернуті.. Просуваючись на захід і поступово забираючи південніше, Кур'єр почує сирену, а незабаром досягне дверей поліцейської дільниці. Щойно він увійде, Елайджа знову вийде на зв'язок і попередить про радіоприймачі, розставлені всередині приміщення. Він пояснить, що виглядати вони можуть по-різному, але їх потрібно або відключатиБез отримання досвіду., або знищувати10 ОО., так як в противному випадку нашийник Кур'єра, налаштований на їх частоту, почне застережливо пищати, а через якийсь час вибухне. Перший приймач знаходиться на столі зліва від входу і виглядає як звичайна рація. Другий приймач-рація стоїть на столі прямо перед входом, біля клітки, а третій знаходиться під столом, лівіше клітки, на шляху до камер. Четвертий приймач відрізняється зовні і знаходиться за поворотом в приміщення з камерами, на столі. «Жертва ВРЕ» — супермутант-тінь по імені Дог, — сидить на підлозі замкненою клітки, не звертаючи увагу на Кур'єра, постійно бурмочучи собі під ніс про голод і звертаючись по допомогу до Господаря. У пошуках ключа Кур'єру потрібно відправитися в підвал поліцейської дільниці. Спустившися у підвал, Кур'єр почує запис незнайомого голосу, що йде з репродукторів. Голос буде супроводжувати Кур'єра по мірі просування вглиб підвалу, повідомивши, крім усього іншого, про своє авторство написів зовні, а також про небажання випускати Дога з клітки, щоб їм не скористалися для упіймання інших бранців. Трохи пізніше голос повідомить, що клітку все ж можна відкрити, програвши перед нею голозапис «Команда Догові», яку можна знайти в останній кімнаті, на столі з приймачем-рацією. Запропонувавши зробити це і потім вже все обговорити, голос стихне, а Кур'єр, не забувши запис, повинен повернутися до клітки з супермутантом. Після того, як запис буде програний безпосередньо перед Догом, той стане Богом, змінивши особу. Він буде розчарований, побачивши Кур'єра, так як очікував побачити іншу людину, і вся ця затія з кліткою і записом у підвалі була розрахована на іншого — Елайджу. Бог хотів, щоб Старий, втративши зв'язок з Догом, сам прийшов за ним, але колись йому довелося б вступити в діалог з Богом, який не впадає в благовоління перед Хазяїном. Бог хотів розібратися з Елайджею, щоб його альтер-его, Дог, більше ніколи не виконував команди божевільного старого. Розмова з Богом трохи прояснить ситуацію, давши розуміння причин виникнення деяких подій і поточної обстановки. Бог згадає Велику Гору і невдачу Елайджі з ГЕЛІОС Один, розповість, що саме Дог приніс Кур'єра з пастки в бункері БС, як робив це багато разів з іншими «відвідувачами» за наказом Старого. Бог буде порівнювати Кур'єра і Елайджу, зневажливо висловлюючись про жадібність людей, які приходять на поклик «С'єрра-Мадре», а Дог, на прохання Господаря, мучить тих з них, хто чинить опір, нічого при цьому не відчуваючи, крім відданості Старому. Бог намагається позбавити Дога від служіння Елайджи, але Дог, у свою чергу, завдає собі фізичний біль, щоб заглушити голос Бога. В процесі спілкування Кур'єр може блиснути науковими («Наука» 35) або медичними («Медицина» 35) знаннями, вказавши на шизофренію тіней, у відповідь почувши про відмінності між Богом і Догом і їх «протистоянні». Запитавши про радіоприймачі, він дізнається, що Бог використовує їх для наведення перешкод і ускладнення пошуку свого місцезнаходження. З подальших розпитувань («Інтелект» 8 «Сприйняття» 6Успішна перевірка принесе 80 або 60 ОО відповідно.) стане ясно, що сирена зовні будівлі також створює перешкоди, проте приваблює «аборигенів»Після завершення квесту сигнал тривоги затихне.. Запитавши про ключ від клітки («Злом» 35) Кур'єр з'ясує, що той висить на шиї у супермутанта, однак Дог про це не знає, так як субособистості «не поділяються всіма думками один з одним, а ключем користувався саме Бог. Бог відмовиться піти до фонтану і буде наполягати, щоб Кур'єр повернувся до Старого і вказав йому прийти до дільниці особисто. Дізнавшись про існування цього ключа і про вплив Господаря на Дога, Кур'єр може повідомити Богу про наявність в його Піп-бої запису з голосом Елайджі, викликавши у відповідь здивування і потік загроз в спробі змусити Кур'єра не програвати її. Бажаючи переконати Бога у добрих намірах й своїй відмінності від зажерливого Старого, Кур'єр може озвучити відмову від думки програвати аудіозапис Елайджі і запропонувати Богу піти з ним з власної волі, або закінчити розмову і, викликавши ненависть Бога, все ж програти запис і наказати Догу знайти на собі ключ від клітини. Якщо Дог прокинеться, почувши голос Елайджі, то він вирішить, що Кур'єр його з'їв, ставши, тим самим, його новим Господарем. Завершальний етап Чим би не закінчилася розмова, двері клітки відкриються, а новий напарник стане вірним супутником Кур'єра. Бог дасть йому здатність «Вірний шлях», допомагаючи уникати численних пасток, а Дог — здатність «Невситимий голод», завдяки якій смерть примарних людей буде остаточною, а здоров'я напарника буде швидко відновлюватися. Кур'єр також може відіслати тінь до фонтану, не взявши в супутники — тоді мутант попрямує туди бігом, уникаючи сутичок з «аборигенами». Відразу на виході з дільниці напарників будуть підстерігати два представника нового виду «місцевих» — мисливці. Дог, після закінчення поєдинку, з'їсть поверженого їм супротивника, а якщо Кур'єр пізніше запитає про цю подію, то дізнається, що примарні люди «зникають назавжди», якщо у них відірвана будь-яка кінцівка, і завдяки почутому придбає здатність «Мисливець на примар»Під час цього діалогу Кур'єр може пройти перевірку інтелекту («Інтелект» 6), що принесе йому додаткові 60 ОО, але для отримання здатності вона не обов'язкова.. Взявши Бога в напарники, Кур'єр зможе з'ясувати про причини благоговіння Дога перед ГосподаремВідсилання до Творцеві. («Красномовство» 65), а також про «взаємини» Бога і Дога («Красномовство» 85). Якщо ж в напарники він вибере Дога, то той зможе трохи розповісти про своє минуле в армії Творця, про носіння стелс-бою на руці, там, де зараз капкан, про Собор, про військову базу і Лейтенанта. Примітки * Елайджа звертається до Кур'єру через мережу радіотрансляції Вілли при перетині ним певних зон-тригерів. * Кур'єр може програвати запис з голосом Елайджі перед Догом до того, як програє запис з голосом Бога, але це не призведе до «нормального» діалогу з Догом — він буде лише просити їжі. * Згідно записів з терміналу поліцейського ділянки, радіоприймачі в ділянці, у тому числі і в підвалі, налаштовані на динаміки Вілли одним з охоронців ще до Великої війни, щоб послухати під час чергування трансляцію гала-концерту при відкритті казино. * Ледь відійшовши від фонтану і попрямував на захід, у бік поліцейської ділянки, Кур'єр далеко побачить першу примару-женця, який буде нейтральний і незабаром зникне. Така задумка розробників, а сам жнець, як випливає з назви (NVDLC01ScareHarvester01, де Scare — лякати), покликаний налякати гравців. * Слід пам'ятати, що в режимі «Хардкор» здоров'я Кур'єра буде повільно зменшуватисяДосягнувши позначки в 10 ОЗ падіння припиниться. при перебуванні на відкритому просторі і швидко зменшуватися при знаходженні безпосередньо в «Хмарі», проте в закритих приміщеннях, таких як ділянка, безпечно і можна відпочити. * Під час дії першого акту недоступна частина інших областей Сьєрра-Марде, про що Кур'єру повідомить Елайджа при наближенні до відповідних дверей. Це хороша можливість досліджувати доступні області з метою пошуку здобичі, в першу чергу медикаментів, броні і зброї, особливо поки тут ще мало людей-привидів. * Фрази, завдані Богом на стінах Вілли: «Find me and we can talk» (Знайди мене, і ми зможемо поговорити), «Find God in the simplest of beasts» (Знайди Бога в звичайному звірі), «The casino is the old man's collar» (Це казино — нашийник Старого), «God is watching» (Бог спостерігає)Напис в підвалі., «This trap works both ways» (Ця пастка працює в обидві сторони)На стіни зовні ділянки, поруч з другими дверима. Швидше за все, розробники планували розмістити тут пастку, але відмовилися від цієї ідеї., «God helps those who help themselves» (Бог допомагає тому, хто допомагає сам собі)На внутрішній стіні ділянки, поруч з однією з камер.. * У камері Кур'єр знайде 8 пік, необхідну для проходження випробування «Рука мерця», а в підсобному приміщенні підвалу — книгу «Грогнак-варвар». Баги * Дог може не стати їсти людей-привидів, чому Кур'єр втратить можливість отримати здатність «Мисливець на примар», а здатність «Невситимий голод» буде працювати не зовсім коректно: помирати привиди будуть остаточно, але Дог не буде відновлювати своє здоров'я, так як для цього він повинен «з'їсти» примари. При цьому іноді скрипт частково відпрацьовує, але без анімації, при цьому потрібна гілка в діалозі з'являється, але Дог здоров'я не відновлює (версія гри 1.4.0.525). * Якщо швидко просуватися по підвалу, то фрази Бога через гучномовці будуть накладатися один на одного (версія гри 1.4.0.525). * Дві фрази з діалогу з Богом ніколи не будуть помічені як «вже використані» (версія гри 1.4.0.525). Примітки }} Категорія:Квести Dead Money en:Find Collar 8: "Dog" es:Buscar collarín 8: "Dog" pl:Znajdź obrożę nr 8: "Dog" ru:Найти ошейник 8: «Дог»